User blog:Boombomb/Yoso Ocho chapter 1
It was a warm summers day, nothing like it had been before, you could stay out for ages on end. School had just ended too, last day. “I’ve really got to go now.” Said Hatake-kun. “Uuh, alright I guess, see ya later.” Replied Ryoku, confused as they departed, he begun to think to himself. “Hatake-kun was in a bit uffa hurry to get back, he isn’t usually this hasty…” Ryoku then chuckled and thought out loud. “Nah, it’s fine, it’s not like he’s hiding something, or some crap.” He muttered. Ryoku then continued, “Yeah he’s totally hiding something.” Hatake-kun had just got home, he was unlocking the door slowly and shyly, he was a very timid boy you see, he took one step in and turned around to slowly close the door once both feet were on the mat by his door. He let out a sigh before a creature jumped on him shouting “HATAKE-KUN! YOU’RE HOME!” In a gentle, soothing and feminine voice. It was a green and yellow bird which was overly sized and was definitely considered anthropomorphic, Hatake-kun had always kept his bird a secret as the military would always snoop when it came to things like this. “Haeterasu, stop!” The boy chuckled as the bird like creature cuddled him. When they were interrupted by Ryoku barging in the door, probably snapping the lock. “HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL A GIANT BIRD!?” He shouted. Meanwhile, Draco Sanda was just walking around still wearing uniform with his trademark long coat bearing over it, he was rather vain about the things he did but he would still care for the friends he had despite looking like a complete narcissist to them, but he’d come around, he’d definitely show to be a nice person in the end. He walked past as they were setting up the carnival, he looked rather excited. “Aww yeah! Finally the carnival is back! This is gonna be freakin’ awesome.” Draco beamed as his yellow hair blew in the wind, seeing those white hairs every now and again, he was only 16, everyone had always wondered why he had white hairs but they were just there since birth, or so Draco claimed. At just about the same time, Asuka, one of their friends, was at the carnival too and she’d accidentally bumped into Draco, just as she did she snapped back into reality from her own little world and pretended nothing happened, pushing the left side of her soft blue hair behind one ear and giving off an ecstatic smile. “Whoa, what’s with the smile, Asuka.” He uttered in a joking sense. “H-hey! Shut up!” She said in her defence to no avail. Draco chuckled, “You don’t have to try so hard to act normal, no one really is.” “Yeah.. well…” “Well?” “It… It’s nothing, the carnival looks almost ready! We’re meeting the gang here later, right?” “Yeah, 9pm, from my understanding.” “Right. Bye Draco!” She said as she avoided bumping into Draco and ran off in the direction he had just came from. “Bye.” He shouted, not turning around and just putting one hand in the air to signify that he acknowledged her if she didn’t hear him from the distance they had between them. Takehiko was a successful student and part of the gang that was mentioned, but really just a friendship group. His hair was like dark blue shards of ice, quite stiff and he was never really warm blooded either, like ice, or snow, his cheeks were always a rosy red and his eyes were of a crystal blue, ‘he wasn’t shy, he just didn’t talk much’ people would say, he’d actually talk of a moderate amount though, and it was just his tone of voice that gave the effect of shyness. Great, nightfall, the carnival lights were so bright you could see them from miles away, they’d look like rainbow coloured orbs in the sky from that distance though. “So, this is a talking bird that I’m s’posed to tell no one about..?” Asked Ryoku. “Yes. How is it so hard to understand that?” Hatake said. “Well it’s pretty difficult to process a giant bird.” And later, one by one the friends met there, tonight was a great night, it has to be, right? ---- COPYRIGHT YOCHO TEAM, IT IS ILLEGAL TO SELL THIS PIECE OF WRITING. UNFINISHED PRODUCT © YOCHO team Category:Blog posts